thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Ruditis
Writings *Volume 1 **The Sourcebook **Charmed Lives **No Rest for the Wicca **Innocents Lost **Mortal Enemies **Unnatural Resources **To the Warren Born *Volume 2 **Morality Bites Back **The Heir Up There **Oh, Henry **The All or Nothing **Three Little Wiccans **Last Witch Effort **The Charmed Offensive *Volume 3 **Piper's Place **Cupid's Harrow **Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter **The Heavens Can Wait **Family Shatters **Four's Company **Crossed, Triple-Crossed *Volume 4 **The Old Witcheroo **Reversal of Misfortune Edited *Volume 1 **Mortal Enemies **Unnatural Resources **To the Warren Born *Volume 2 **Morality Bites Back **The Heir Up There **Oh, Henry **The All or Nothing **Three Little Wiccans **Last Witch Effort **The Charmed Offensive *Volume 3 **Piper's Place **Cupid's Harrow **Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter **The Heavens Can Wait **Family Shatters **Four's Company **Crossed, Triple-Crossed *Volume 4 **The Old Witcheroo **Reversal of Misfortune Other Charmed Works *As Puck Would Have It *Leo Rising *The Book of Three *The Book of Three: Volume 2 *The Brewing Storm Other Works *Bones: The Forensic Files *Bones: The Official Companion *Queer as Folk *Sabrina the Teenage Witch Links *Site *Twitter Categories *Creative Team Member Interviews *Paul Ruditis' First Fan Interview *Paul Ruditis' Second Fan Interview Teaserpalooza Sometimes Paul tweets little teasers that he calls "teaserpalooza" for issues before they come out. Some of these are clues about what will happen or who will appear. Others are single sentence pieces of dialogue. Usually he identifies these with the hashtag #teaserpalooza. The Heavens Can Wait *"That is no way to treat an old friend." *Mini-excerpt from the issue for you all because I'm feeling generous: "Enough with the show. I know you're P *Oh, darn. I ran out of characters. Guess I can't finish the quote. Sorry you have to wait for that now too. Gallery Other Writings Paul Ruditis 01.jpg|Paul as a kid Paul Ruditis 02.jpg|Paul as an adult Charmed Comics I0 - Cover B.png|The Sourcebook I1 - Cover A.png|Charmed Lives I2 - Cover B.png|No Rest for the Wicca I3 - Cover A.png|Innocents Lost I4 - Cover A.png|Mortal Enemies I5 - Cover A.png|Unnatural Resources I6 - Cover A.png|Morality Bites Back I7 - Cover A.png|The Heir Up There I8 - Cover A.png|Oh, Henry I9 - Cover A.png|The All or Nothing I10 - Cover A.png|Three Little Wiccans I11 - Cover A.png|Last Witch Effort I12cover ab.jpg|The Charmed Offensive I13 - Cover A.png|Piper's Place I14 - Cover A.png|Cupid's Harrow I15 - Cover A.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter I16 - Cover A.png|The Heavens Can Wait I17 - Cover AF.png|Family Shatters I18 - Cover A - Unfinished.png|Four's Company Other Charmed Works PR - Leo Rising.jpg|Leo Rising PR - Book of 3 V1.jpg|The Book of Three PR - Book of 3 V2.jpg|The Book of Three: Volume 2 PR - The Book of Love Spells.jpg|The Book of Love Spells Other Writings PR - Bones 01.jpg|Bones - The Forensic Files PR - Bones.jpg|Bones - The Official Companion PR - Everyone's a Critic.jpg|Drama! Everyone's a Critic PR - Show, Don't Tell.jpg|Drama! Show, Don't Tell PR - The Four Dorothys.jpg|Drama! The Four Dorothys PR - Le Tour Du Monde En Un Jour.jpg|Sabrina - Le tour du monde en un jour PR - Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina - Witch Way Did She Go? PF - The Girls Next Door.jpg|The Girls Next Door Category:Authors Category:Editors